


Hot Water

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't believe he didn't put this one the list before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/127308.html) for avengers tables on LJ. Prompt: Shower sex

The water was warm and pulsed strongly against his shoulders. The locker room is empty at this time of night. Almost always is, unless something really disastrous happens. This luckily wasn’t happening on that particular night. Clint sighed heavily and leaned his hands on the plain white tile, letting the water wash down his body and working away any lingering tension in his muscles.

He smiled warmly as the shower next to him came to life. “Hey, boss.”

“Barton.”

Clint almost chuckled. Granted they were on SHIELD property so there was a certain level of decorum they should be following. Not that that would ever actually stop him. “Didn’t see you in the gym.”

“Went for a run.”

“Outside? You must be freezing!”

“Hot showers are good for that, actually.”

Before the statement was fully out of Phil’s mouth, Clint had a hand on his arm and pulled him closer, under the spray of his own showerhead and kissed him deeply. “I can think of a better way.”

Phil laughed softly, pressing closer. He must have figured what Clint had figured. The place was deserted. They weren’t going to get caught. Might as well take a risk. “I don’t remember sex at work being on the list.”

“Late addition.” He reached around, turning the temperature of the water up and rubbing some warmth into Phil’s chilled skin. “You game?”

Phil smirked at him, pressed a deep and dirty kiss to his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Clint moaned, kissing a path down Phil’s neck, licking at the water drops that ran down his skin. “Dreaming about bending me over your desk, boss?”

“Among other things.” Phil’s hips rocked against Clint’s, their hardening cocks brushing against each other and driving soft gasps from both of them. “But this will definitely do for now.”

Clint licked his lips, the taste of water and Phil’s skin lingering on them as he began to kiss a trail down his chest and dropping to his knees. He didn’t waste any time, taking Phil’s cock in his mouth and working his tongue over the head in sure, strong strokes. He slowly worked him deeper, pulling back to lick at the precome that collected at the tip before pressing down, taking the head of his cock to the back of his throat and finally swallowing around him.

Phil moaned, the sound bouncing around the tiled space and mixing with the splash of the water coming down on them. His hand rested on Clint’s head, playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck until a shiver ran down his spine and Clint moaned around him. “Jesus, Clint…” The open mouth gasp he let out felt like a victory.

Clint worked every filthy porno trick he knew, licked and sucked at every spot he knew drove Phil to distraction. He worked his way down, mouthing at the soft skin that held Phil’s balls and back to press the tip of his tongue to his perineum. The string of curses Phil let out was enough to know he was on the edge.

“Clint…fuck!” He pulled back to watch as he stroked Phil’s cock. Once, twice and he cried out, coming hard and hitting Clint’s chin and neck in the process. Clint smiled, licking his lips and humming happily at the taste of Phil on them. 

Phil watched as the water slowly washed the mess off Clint’s skin and he slowly slid down the tiled wall behind him. “Sorry.” He let out a little chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Clint’s lips when he’d finally reached the floor.

“Never apologize for that.”

“I’m apologizing for not giving you more warning.”

“You’re lucky I like surprises.” Clint laughed and reached up to turn off the water. “All clean?”

“Mhmm.” Phil pulled him close and kissed him again. “I think I owe you one when we get home.”

Clint grinned and wondered why he hadn’t put sex in the locker room at work on the list a long, long time ago.


End file.
